James Blomgren
Appearance James has dirty blond hair that fades into a sunshine golden color. His hair is very short, with his bangs reaching to just over his eyebrows. His eyes are a pastel aquamarine. He has light skin, with a beauty mark just below his right eye. He's 5'8" and has a slender body. Normally, James keeps his hair unkempt and messy, laying flat against his head. He wears large circle frame glasses, and formal clothing that looks alike to a suit. When James is feeling confident, he styles his hair so that it defies gravity. He dons a tight brown t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and a dark olive green coat with a fur hood. He also wears a pair of cream colored ugg boots. Personality James is usually very polite and respectful. He doesn't speak up, nor does he share his opinion, mostly because he never knows when to do so. He doesn't do well in conversations between a big amount of people, but when it's just him and someone else, he can be pretty talkative. He's also a dork, and refuses to help people out to the point where it's like assisting a kid. In other cases James is very sassy and flamboyant. He talks in a very exaggerated accent so that other people won't recognize him. People are likely to be put off by his bold responses and flirty nature. He has a habit of chewing and blowing bubblegum into bubbles, as well as snapping his fingers, and speaking his mind out loud. Backstory James was born into the Blomgren family, who were known for their highly successful children. However, James never showed talent in much things. He couldn't draw, couldn't cook, and it took him quite a long time to understand sheet music, much less play an instrument. His parents were embarrassed to show him to their peers, they didn't want to be the generation of Blomgrens that produced an untalented child. So James never had much experience interacting with people. School wasn't that much of a help either. James found himself with few friends, and neglectful teachers. He was a constant victim of harassment from bullies all throughout elementary and middle school. Wanting to escape from this, James studied academics and eventually got a scholarship to an elite boarding school on the coast. His first year of attendance there started off with a change in his attitude. He no longer wanted to be an awkwardly shy, easily targeted, weak geek. He found solace in shopping. The combinations of colors and silky fabrics enticed him. He let himself indulge in the fashion industry, designing clothes for fun. He still keeps his true self secret from others who know him. Relationships Ayana Sakurano ₰''' James is jokingly Ayana's mother and the two have a friendly relationship. They both attend the same school. Andero Vallenhei '''₰ James met Andero when he got lost in the Human World. Oblivious to the culture of the city, Andero was assisted by James. They haven't seen each other for awhile. James' Quotes "Bitch this scene be POPPIN'!" "I don't exactly understand what you're trying to communicate...?" "Ah yes, my parents are incredibly successful, in fact they made the building plans themselves!" "Honey, the reason guys like me more is because I can satisfy them without having to get on my knees~ " "Oh my god, I am so, so sorry!" "Ugh, filthy wretch..." Gallery 161123kisekae.png|Beta James; full body PinkAtrocity.png|Beta James 161124kisekae.png|Geek James; full body P.png|Geek James 161127kisekae.png|Sassy James; full body Smugface.png|Sassy James 161124kisekae_ppp.png|Comparison between Geek and Sassy James 161201kisekae.png Trivia *He's not bipolar, he doesn't have DID, he doesn't have schizophrenia. It is merely three sides of himself, two are facades, the other is his real personality. *He used to wear a pink atrocity. *He's Cider's husband. *He is the student council treasurer of Aoba Koukou. Category:Human World Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Homosexual Category:Homoromantic Category:Capricorn Sign